The First Demigod
by Yoshi117
Summary: Perseus, born from the mix of the hearth and the sea shortly after the First Titan War begins. Leading the armies of the First Titan War he is awarded the gift and curse of immortality by the gods. After the First Giant War, he disappears after the lost of all his friends, cutting ties with almost everyone. He is pulled back years later as a desperate measure.
1. Prologue

**AN: Just a side note the publish date was a while ago, but that isn't because I take an extremely long time to update. This is just a rewritten version of the original story but is just posted here because I didn't want to make a new story thing. Anyways enjoy the story!**

The sun had started to rise over Camp Gnaeus Pompeius (Camp Reunited), and Zoe was up early to watch it as she always was every morning. Gone were her youthful and exciting days with Perseus Jackson, the two-time savior of Olympus.

It had been sixty years after they won the second Giant War. Since then, Olympus has been in a time of peace and prosperity following their bloody victory. The Gods were eventually able to recover from both wars and grew back to their full strength.

Today, however, was a special day. Today Zoe was getting a visitor. On most days - pretty much everyday - she liked to be alone ever since his passing. It wasn't that she had no one to be around with. She just missed the good old days and couldn't get out of living in the past. Her children did visit her now and then, but they were busy taking care of their families now.

Zoe watched the sunrise for another hour or two on her porch before heading back inside to make some food for herself and her guest. She decided to make a simple breakfast of eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Of course they were all blue. Gods forbid she let tradition die.

As she was placing the sizzling bacon on the plates, there was a knock at the door, two sharp raps.

"Coming!" yelled Zoe to make sure the person heard.

She walked over to the door to find a teenage girl with blonde hair and grey eyes.

Daughter or descendant of Athena, thought Zoe. She was also holding a tablet and camera.

"Good morning Mrs. Jackson!" She said excitedly. "Its so amazing to talk to you like this with you being you. I'm Test Kingsley by the way. I just want to thank you so much for letting me do this." Said a very energetic girl.

"Good morning, Test." Zoe said calmly. "And please, Zoe is fine. Its my pleasure, plus it will be good for me to talk to someone."

"Why don't you come in and join me for breakfast. I just finished making some." said Zoe ushering Test in.

"Oh, thank you. That would be nice." The girl answered following Zoe.

Test followed Zoe to the kitchen, but not before stopping to take a look at a picture of Percy and Zoe sitting watching the sunset with Zoe leaning onto Percy's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. The picture looked serene, and Zoe's face looked much happier then than it did now.

"That was a week after the Second Giant War. We finally got peace after years of fighting." explained Zoe startling Test.

"C'mon lets go eat before the food gets cold." said Zoe.

When Test saw the food she was confused, "Why is the food blue?"

Zoe waved her hand dismissively. "Just a tradition I picked up from Percy."

"Oh."

They quickly dug into the food, Test enjoying and savoring every bite.

"Wow Mrs. Jackson, your cooking is wonderful!" exclaimed Test, finishing the bacon.

"Now what have I told you Test, just Zoe is fine."

"Ok, but it just seems weird." said Test taking both plates and utensils to the sink and washing them.

"I'll be waiting for you in the living room." said Zoe before walking out there. Test quickly joined her after cleaning the dishes.

She took a seat across from Zoe and set up her tablet and camera.

"I just want to thank you again for this Zoe." Test said thankfully.

Zoe nodded, "Before we begin, I want to warn you that this story is not just a story of simply swinging swords and shooting arrows to save Olympus. This is a story of love and internal struggles, a story of pain and loss, and most of all, a story that is very, very real. So prepare yourself for this was what our reality was, not how the stories and legends paint it."

 **AN: I hope you guys as my readers will support this revamped version as much as you did in the original. I hope this story will be as good as it will be. I am really excited for this version.**

 **In case you were wondering what Gnaeus Pompeius means, it means Reunited in Latin. I hope that correct because Google Translate isn't always reliable… Anyways stay tuned!**

 **I would also like to thank my beta TheFallenAce!**

 **See ya!**

 **Yoshi117**


	2. The Start of a Legend

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights to Rick Riordan.**

 _Test Kingsley: How would you like to start Mrs. Jac- Zoe?_

 _Zoe: What do you know of Percy's coming into this world?_

 _Test: Just that he was born by some ancient ritual during the first Titan War._

 _Zoe: Why don't I start there then…_

Two figures stood in a room admiring a small bundle in one of their arms.

"Its complete...the ritual." said a masculine voice.

"Yes, and look he's beautiful." said a female voice from the other figure holding the small bundle.

"He is indeed." replied the same masculine voice.

The small bundle now identified as a young baby with tufts of black hair started to cry at that instant.

"Shhh calm down, its ok…" The woman trailed off as she reached the end of her sentence.

"What is wrong Hestia?" asked the male.

"What shall we name our child?" the woman now known as Hestia asked. Hestia was a beautiful goddess with orange eyes, brown hair and slender body. She always had a calming aura around her and made people feel at ease when they were near her.

"How about Perseus?" asked the man.

"That is a suitable name Poseidon. Although I am not sure whether I want our child to be named the Destroyer." said Hestia. Poseidon was a handsome god with a muscular build and power shining in his sea green eyes. He was tall with jet black hair. Poseidon was untameable, he could not be control just like the sea.

"It's all right, Hestia." Poseidon said. "He will need to have a strong name due to his destiny." The goddess of the hearth nodded quietly, still staring at and cradling the bawling child.

"Perseus, please stop crying." whispered Hestia to the small baby.

Hearing his mother's voice the baby stopped crying and opened his eyes. His irises shocked both of his parents with their intensity. Perseus' eyes were a swirl of both Poseidon's sea green and Hestia's orange hues, but what shocked them the most were the small flecks of gold in his eyes.

Voicing both of their thoughts, Poseidon said haltingly, "Do you think…that those flecks…"

"Yes, but either way I will care for him with all my heart. He is our little boy." was all Hestia replied.

"You know when Zeus sees this he will be furious." said Poseidon.

"I do not care what he thinks! I will not let him lay a finger on Perseus!" snapped Hestia shocking Poseidon. In all the years he had known his sister, he had never seen her raise her voice even once. He watched curiously as she cradled the boy closer to her chest, murmuring to him quietly all the while.

"Do not worry sister, he will have to go through me first." Poseidon said with determination.

"Come, let us call a meeting with our brothers and sister and tell them what has occurred this morning." said Hestia, tickling the boy on his sternum.

Perseus gurgled, happily waving his fists in the air as they moved towards the rest of the Olympians.

 **~~~Line Break~~~**

"Poseidon, Hestia, why is it that you have decided to call this meeting? For that matter, what are you holding?" asked Zeus eyeing the bundle of blankets suspiciously.

"In my arms is a baby-"

"A BABY!" roared Zeus, cutting off Hestia. "HOW DARE YOU TWO BE FOOLING AROUND IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR!" By now Zeus was standing up with his fist clenched.

Poseidon stepped protectively in front of Hestia and Perseus. From beside Zeus, Hera stepped forward.

"Peace brother, let us hear what they have to say and explain why they have a baby." She reasoned.

"This baby was created not by intercourse, but through an ancient ritual that has existed for a long time, far before the Titans. Perhaps used around the time of the Primordials." explained Hestia. To say Zeus, Hades, Hera, and Demeter were in shock was an understatement.

"Exactly how did you obtain this ritual?" asked a curious Hades.

"Hestia was visited by the Fates, they told her what to do and not to reveal how the ritual works unless she wishes to die a painful death before she could tell you." explained Poseidon.

"Then how do you know?" asked Demeter.

"I don't. When she came for me, she had done everything. All I had to do was put some of my ichor into whatever it is she made." answered Poseidon.

"What is the child's name?" asked Hera.

"Perseus." answered Hestia.

"May we see him?" asked Hera.

Hestia nodded and walked over to where Hera was sitting before revealing Perseus.

"He's very cute." she said.

"I want to see!" exclaimed Demeter. Hades had followed her to go see the boy for himself. Zeus watched from where he was standing pondering what was happening in front of him.

"What was the reason of Perseus being born?" asked Zeus.

Poseidon made eye contact with Hestia before she nodded to him with a sad smile on her face. "As much as Hestia and I dislike it, we need all the help in this war against Father. We don't have many options here."

"Is he immortal?" asked Zeus.

"No." Poseidon stated simply.

"Then what is the boy?" Zeus questioned.

"A demigod. Possibly the first and last of his kind. He is half god, half mortal."

"Then we will train the boy when he becomes of age. For now I expect you to raise him better than Father raised us." Zeus said, sneering the title of the Titan Lord with distaste. "The rest of you see where we can gain support." ordered Zeus before leaving the room.

"He took it better than I thought he would…" Poseidon trailed off.

"His eyes!" exclaimed Demeter, pointing to his cornea as Perseus had just woken up from his nap, surprisingly being able to sleep through Zeus' fit. He grabbed her finger and started gumming on it, kicking his feet in Hestia's arms all the while.

"H-he has a mix of both your eyes and..." Hera said, stuttering.

"Brother, sister, why does he have golden flecks in his eyes?" asked Hades.

"The ritual must have made Perseus inherit some of Father's power since he is both of our fathers." explained Hestia.

"If you two do not mind, I would like to bless him. If he is not immortal, he will need all the power he can get." Hades said, looking at the young child with compassion.

"You may." said Hestia.

Hades reached out to Perseus with two fingers and put them on his forehead. He muttered something before a glow emitted from his hand and Perseus' forehead. After the glowing faded Perseus had stopped kicking; his eyes were closed again and he unconsciously gripped the index finger of the goddess of the harvest, holding it in his mouth.

"His body will adjust. Let him rest." said Hades, removing his hand.

 **~~~Line Break~~~**

"Faster!" yelled a man as he blocked a sword mid swing.

There were two male figures dueling. One was bigger in size than the older. Sounds of metal hitting each other could be heard clanging throughout the area. The smaller figure had jet black hair and strange yet mesmerizing eyes. They were a constant swirl of sea green and orange with black and golden flecks dancing around.

"C'mon Perseus! Use what you have learned." screamed the man.

Perseus sent a torrent of fire at the man then shadow traveled behind the man and slashing his back. The man screamed in pain swinging himself around to find no one there. Getting a tingling sensation on his neck the man whipped around just in time to block a celestial bronze sword coming at him. The man locked his swords with Perseus, slowly pushing him back because he had more mass and muscle. Being overpowered, Perseus had to think fast. He decided to try something he has been wanting to try. Perseus twisted his wrist and with a flick of his hand he sent his opponent's sword flying. The man stumbled allowing Perseus to smack him with the flat of his blade.

"Yield father." said Perseus holding the sword to Poseidon's neck.

"I yield." said Poseidon.

Perseus grinned and extended his arm to help his father up onto his feet. There was loud clapping behind the pair.

"Good job Percy." said Hestia.

"Thanks mom." Percy said, blushing slightly.

"Congratulations Percy. You have finally beaten me, you have come far in your training. There is a lot more for you to learn however. By the way where did you learn how to do that?" said Poseidon.

"Thank you dad, and don't worry I will keep on practicing. As for the disarming, its just something I have been thinking about and wanted to try it." explained Percy.

"Well it was very smart of you. Now go wash up, we have something special for you." said Hestia.

Percy nodded and went to go wash off the sweat from training and change into a new set of clothes. Poseidon and Hestia watched as he left the arena.

"I can't believe our boy has grown so much. Its already his tenth birthday today." said Hestia, her eyes watering.

Poseidon gave Hestia a comforting hug, "Don't cry now sister. He will be able to take care of himself out there. I hate it as much as you do, but you know he will want to help fight in this war."

"I know, thats what worries me." explained Hestia.

Half an hour later Percy came back to the arena seeing a note on the floor. He picked it up, and it read: 'Go to the meeting room.' Percy guessed that was the best thing to do. He walked down the corridors in their hideout. He came to a pair of double doors leading to the meeting room. Percy reached for door and opened it and looked inside to find it completely dark. He walked into the room and the room was illuminated by fire.

"Happy Birthday!" A series of voices chorused.

Percy looked around the room in confusion to see his parents, aunts and uncles standing there. The confusion however, quickly faded.

"Thanks you all so much!" Yelled an overjoyed Percy, bouncing up and down.

Poseidon and Hestia walked up to him with their hands behind their backs.

"Percy close your eyes and hold out your hands." said his mother.

Percy followed their directions waiting patiently for whatever his parents were going to do. He felt two cool pieces of metal get placed into his hands.

"Open your eyes Percy." said Poseidon.

Percy opened his eyes to find a pair of twin xiphos is his hands. He inspected the two swords to see they were both made of celestial bronze but one had and orangeish red tint while the other had a greenish blue tint to it. Inscripted onto the greenish blue tinted one, it said Maelstrom. Inscripted onto the orangeish red tinted xipho, it said Solar Flare. Percy swung them around, admiring the balance as he swung. They had just the right amount of weight, without dragging him down.

"Thank you for the swords!" exclaimed Perseus excitedly.

"Anything for my little boy." said Hestia.

"I also have something for you as well." Said an approaching Hades, quiet as always. The god held out a black cloaked outfit.

"Why don't you try it on." He suggested. Percy quickly nodded and put the garb on and it fit perfectly. He put up the hood and it covered people from seeing his face, but he could see everyone perfectly fine.

"I thought it would be good for stealth missions and so the Titans wouldn't see his face." explained Hades.

"Good thinking." said Poseidon.

"These gifts are amazing! Best gifts I ever got!" exclaimed Percy.

"I think the boy is ready then. Time to see if he is ready." came Zeus.

"Brother you're crazy! He is only ten years old!" shouted Poseidon.

"You can't be serious?" Hestia asked incredulously.

"Mom, dad, what are you and uncle Zeus talking about?" asked a confused Percy.

"A mission." Zeus stated.

"Zeus stop this madness. He is not ready yet." said Hestia.

"Mom it's fine. You can't protect me forever. I want to help so we don't have to hide anymore." Percy said confidently. He wasn't arrogant, but he knew his capabilities.

"See, he insists anyways. Very well let us brief him on this rescue mission." ordered Zeus.

 _Test: The first and last of his kind?_

 _Zoe: The gods did not know about mortals or demi titans. You must remember they went into hiding after Zeus freed them from Kronos' stomach._

 _Test: To be thrown into a war at ten years old must have been crazy. I guess I know how the legend got his legendary gear._

 _Zoe: Yes, those swords saved many lives many times, including mine. This is just the beginning of the tale of the saviour of Olympus._

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review on what you liked and any feedback would be great!**


	3. First Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights to Rick Riordan.**

 _Test: "What was this mission Percy was going on?"_

 _Zoe: "The first of many quests to come later on was the one in which he rescued the Hundred Handed Ones. It was a success for his first quest, but it could have been disastrous."_

 _Test: "What do you mean?"_

 _Zoe: "Percy almost lost his eye that day."_

It had taken two years to find the location of the Hekatonkheires. Percy had been training non-stop since he was first informed about the mission. Today was the day.

Percy stood in his new cloak outside of a Titan stronghold that held the Hekatonkheires or Hundred Handed Ones. He was briefed on the plan, to help the Hundred Handed Ones escape the Titans and join the Gods. Percy wanted to go through with the mission despite Hestia's and Poseidon's argument. Percy felt like this was a chance for him to prove himself, that he was ready to help his family.

He surveyed the area before. It was pitch black outside, with the only light source being the moon and stars. He could see perfectly fine due to Hades' blessing. It was an enormous fortress, he could faintly see some figure patrolling the perimeter and the tops of the walls of the fortress. Percy sneaked toward the fortress through the foliage, making sure not to step on any twigs or branches that would alert the patrolling monsters.

Percy stopped near the edge of his cover, watching the patterns of the patrols. Waiting for the right moment, Percy shadow traveled onto the top of one of the walls. He snuck up to an empousa, taking out Solar Flare. Percy cut off the head of the empousa as quickly as possible causing it to burst into gold dust. There was an entrance to get inside the fortress.

"Hopefully there's a map in here somewhere." He muttered to himself.

Percy crept in the shadows, melting into them whenever anything came close. Percy walked quietly through the dark hallways. He didn't know where he was going but he came to a stop in front of a wooden door. On the other side of the door, voices could be heard. He decided to investigate, "Maybe I could get something useful to find the Hekatonkheires."

Percy opened the door as quietly as he could but it squeaked when he opened it halfway. He went completely silent and waited to see if the occupants of the room heard. After another minute, he deemed it safe and continued to open the door. He walked into the room and saw he was on the second floor on a balcony.

Percy crept towards the edge of the balcony and peeked over. In front of him he saw an armor clad figure in fire and another with stars on his armor with a helmet that resembled a ram. They were surrounded by various monsters.

"Shit." Percy muttered. "Hyperion and Krios."

He listened in on their conversation, "We must get ready to move the Hekatonkheires for the rotation. The transport will be here soon." said the one now identified as Krios.

"Very well, but make sure they are in celestial bronze chains and extremely well guarded. I don't need another incident like when they first arrived here. Send the guards down to the dungeons." ordered Hyperion.

"I better cause a distraction. No way I'll be able to fight off two titans and a horde of monsters." said Percy.

Looking around his eyes landed on Hyperion's steady glowing figure.

"Hmm that'll do." Closing his eyes Percy concentrated in Hyperion's armor. Suddenly the temperature in the room instantly skyrocketed and became brighter. Percy watched as all the monsters in the immediate vicinity get vaporized. Percy turned and sprinted off looking for the dungeons.

He heard a voice shout in surprise and rage, "Hyperion what are you doing!"

Percy hoped that at least one of the Titans had been wounded. He ran turning corners following his senses on where the dungeons would be, using his father's powers he located the dungeons. They were on the lowest floor.

Percy unsheathed Maelstrom and quickly quickly dispatched the monsters in his way with the grace of a skilled dual wielder, before they could alarm anyone else. Percy got down to the dungeons. He stopped and surveyed the area. Three big cells. He walked up to the one in front of him and looked inside. It was dark, but he could see a figure with one hundred arms.

"I'm here to rescue you, my name is Perseus, but I prefer Percy." he stated.

Percy saw movement in the cell. The figure came towards him into the dim light.

"Who are you boy. I have never seen you before." said the Hekatonkheire.

"Careful brother it might be a trick." said another Hekatonkheire.

"How can I prove that I'm here to help you escape. The gods are waging war against the Titans as you may know. We need help desperately." said Percy.

"We are well aware of the war." said the first Hekatonkheire.

"Then swear it on the Styx." said the last Hekatonkheire.

"I swear on the Styx that what I said was true." Percy said impatiently.

A very faint boom of thunder could be heard from how low they were. They stared at Percy waiting to see if Lady Styx would claim his soul.

"Ok, I am Briares. These are my brothers Cottus and Gyges." said Briares while pointing to the other two.

"There is a key. One of the Titans usually carries it with them." said Briares.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" asked Percy.

"Wait they said they were going to move you for transport. Are they bringing you to another one of their bases?" asked Percy remembering the Titans' conversation.

"I assume so. That is what's usually happens. We stay in one base for a while then move to another." said Gyges.

Studying Percy's face, Cottus said. "Are you thinking about attacking them when we are on the move?"

"Precisely."

"But how will you follow?" asked Briares.

"I will stick to the shad-" Percy was interrupted by the sound of shouts and a rumbling if footsteps. He slowly backed up towards the corners of the room.

"I must leave. Just be ready when I attack." said Percy running into the shadows while putting his hood back up.

Percy reappeared at his spot when he first came here. He had a good view of the entrance. He waited patiently for the escorts and Hekatonkheires. After about a half hour the front gates finally opened. In the lead was Hyperion. Behind him were emopousai, laistrygonian giants. hellhounds, and a few humans. Percy was confused on why there were mortals there. Knowing that wasn't important, he continued to size up the group. In the middle if all this were Briares, Cottus, and Gyges. They all had celestial bronze chains bonded on them very tightly. The laistrygonian giants were shoving the Hekatonkheires to move. To which in Percy's opinion looked funny since they were smaller than the Hekatonkheires.

Percy followed the convoy for what seemed like hours, waiting for the right moment. That moment came when the convoy had to go through a large enough cave in the mountains. The entire convoy was inside the path now. Percy concentrated and caused parts of the path to cave in crushing the monsters behind the Hekatonkheires and in front along with Hyperion.

Percy shadow traveled into the cave unsheathed Maelstrom and Solar Flare and sprung into the frenzy of monsters killing the ones around him before they even noticed him. He made quick work of the emopousai and hellhounds. Right as he finished stabbing a hellhound he was smacked into the wall.

Percy got up groggily, vision slightly dazed. In front of him were some laistrygonian giants. One was about to smash Percy into little Percy bits until Briares rammed into said laistrygonian giant.

"We can not do much with these chains. Hyperion holds a key that unlocks the bonds instantly. Get it off his person, we will hold off these demi Titans and laistrygonian giants." said Briares before turning around and running to help his brothers.

Percy got up slowly. What in the world were demi Titans? He would have to ask Briares later. Percy focused on his main objective now, get the key.

Percy ran to where Hyperion was buried. When he got closer he could see the boulders shifting. Percy got into a defensive stance waiting for Hyperion to get out. He didn't have to wait long because the rocks soon burst into tiny pebbles flying all over the place. Percy blocked his face from the hail of pebbles. Once the dust cleared, Percy saw pure anger in Hyperion's face.

Hyperion spotted Percy, "You dare entomb me in these boulders! I am a mighty Titan and for that, you shall die."

Hyperion unsheathed his golden longsword and flames licked it making it shine even more.

"Prepare to die scum." said Hyperion charging at Percy.

Percy spotted the key on Hyperion's waist. Hyperion did a downward slash causing Percy to block with both of his swords. The force behind the strike almost caused Percy to drop his swords. Hyperion noticed this and put more force into this.

Percy had to do something quick. He would not be able to fight the Titan head on for much longer. Hyperion kicked Percy away knocking the wind out of him.

"Pathetic. Ah well, what could I expect from a lowly mortal. I do not know how a puny mortal would be able to cause all this but it doesn't matter for you will die here." said Hyperion.

Percy growled and charged at the Titan sending flurries of attacks at the Titan. Each swing at Percy was met by Hyperion's sword. Percy jumped backed to examine Hyperion.

"What happened boy. Give up already? I thought it was starting to get somewhat interesting." taunted Hyperion.

"Don't worry, I will end this quick." Hyperion charged at Percy.

Percy waited until the last second and then his eyes flashed golden from under the hood slowing time. This however, did not go unnoticed by Hyperion.

Percy slid under Hyperion and grabbed the key and releases his time control while stabbing Hyperion in the back of his left knee. Hyperion screamed in pain as golden ichor poured out from the wound. Percy was drained and he would have to get out of here quickly. He turned to the battle behind him.

Calling out the nearest Hekatonkheire, "Cottus! Catch!"

Cottus turned around to see Percy fling the key towards him. Cottus caught it and the key glowed. The chains unlocked and fell to the floor. Percy turned around as Cottus unchained his brothers and they began finishing up the enemies due to being able to properly fight.

Percy turned around to see a sword being slashed upwards to his face. Percy leaned back, but not far enough. Hyperion's sword cut from Percy's left cheekbone to his eye to his left eyebrow. His hood was sliced in half revealing his face. Percy screamed in pain and clutched his eye. Blood was seeping out of it.

"What a shame. Now tell me who you are before I end your useless life. No mortal possess the power of time and I know Kronos did not sire a child with a mortal." said Hyperion.

Percy glared at him, "Never."

"Very well then." Hyperion raised his sword to cut off Percy's head. He swung his sword down but before it could connect with flesh, three boulders hit him and sent him flying.

Gyges ran up to Percy and scoped him up and his swords.

"Quick Cottus grab the chains." said Briares.

Cottus took the celestial bronze chains and followed Briares. Hyperion was slowly getting up but he was met with a hundred fists to the face courtesy of Briares. Cottus wrapped the chains around Hyperion and locked them.

"Take the rest of the chains, they may be useful." said Briares. Cottus nodded and followed his brother back to Gyges.

"We must get him somewhere. He is losing blood fast." Gyges said frantically.

"Pray to Hestia or Poseidon." croaked Percy before embracing the cold hands of darkness.

Briares silently prayed to the both of them, 'Lady Hestia and Lord Poseidon we have Perseus here but he needs immediate medical attention fast. He is losing blood rapidly.'

"Come back here and face me. Release me fr-"

The three figures were enveloped in golden light and teleported to where the gods were hiding. All the children of Kronos were standing there. As soon as Hestia and Poseidon saw Percy they ran to him. Hestia had tears in her eyes. Poseidon carried him over to a table. He used water in a bucket to clean out the wound. It also started to close up the wound. Hera went to comfort her sister who was now crying.

"Get me ambrosia, nectar, and a bowl!" demanded Poseidon.

Demeter came running over a couple of seconds after with ambrosia and nectar. Poseidon took them from her and thanked her. He then took the ambrosia and nectar and mixed them thoroughly together in the bowl until it was a complete liquid. Poseidon carefully poured the half mixture onto Percy's wound and watched as it started to close up completely. He then opened Percy's mouth and shakily poured down the rest of the mixture into it. Color started to return back to Percy's skin. Poseidon slumped over in a chair next to the table sweating.

"He will be ok brother. You've done the best you can, he just needs time now." said Hades putting a hand on Poseidon's shoulder reassuringly.

"What happened?" Zeus asked the Hekatonkheires.

"Percy found us in the dungeons of one of the Titans' base. We didn't trust him at first but then he swore on the Styx that he was going to help us. We told him that either Hyperion or Krios had the key to opening the cells. We-"

"Was it Hyperion or Krios that did this?!" growled Poseidon interrupting Briares.

"It was Hyperion milord." Briares said a little frightened at Poseidon's outburst.

"We quickly devised a plan that when they transport is to another one of their bases, Percy would follow and ambush them. He did precisely that, picked an excellent spot as well. The convoy was going through a cave that leads from through mountains. It was too long to walk around so we walked in it with our guards. Percy had made the structure cave in onto the monsters, instantly killing most of them. He then jumped into the the ranks of the remaining monsters and made quick work of them. He was then smacked into a wall by a laistrygonian giant. It was about to kill him but then I rammed into it knocking it away." explained Briares.

"But how did he get his face cut?" asked Hera.

"That would be my fault, I will take blame. After he recovered from the blow I told him to get the key that unlock the celestial bronze chains holding us from Hyperion. My brothers and I went to hold off the rest of the monsters and the demi Titans. After that he went to go fight Hyperion, I do not know how their fight went for the most part, but Percy did retrieve the key and threw it to Cottus." said Briares.

Cottus nodded his head to prove what his brother had said was correct.

"After that we finished off the guards, we saw Hyperion standing over a bloody Percy clutching his eye. He was about to cut his head off but we threw boulders at him. I went to go get Percy while Briares and Cottus went to deal with Hyperion. They locked him in the chains and we took the rest in case we needed." said Gyges pointing to the chains Cottus was holding.

"Percy did give the Titan a serious wound on the back of his left knee however." added Cottus.

"Thank you for protecting my boy. How can we repay you?" Hestia asked speaking for the first time.

"Nothing milady. We should be thanking Percy here for saving our lives. And if I am correct, the gods needed help in their effort against the Titans and we would be willing to help. Also we would like to train Percy. He is indeed powerful, to face a Titan at such a young age is incredible." responded Cottus.

"We will be very grateful for your help. Percy is indeed strong, but he still has much to learn." said Hestia.

"We should let Percy rest. We can discuss this once he wakes up." said Hestia.

"Yes but when will that be?" asked Zeus.

"I do not know brother, but I will not allow him to do this again after you almost got him killed.." said Hestia.

Knowing that his sister was right, Zeus decided to stay quiet.

"If I am correct you said something about demi Titans?" inquired Poseidon.

"Yes, half mortal, half Titan. Why?" asked Briares.

"Well Percy here is the first demigod." explained Poseidon.

After discussing some other minor subject everyone left Hestia and Poseidon alone with their son.

"He is strong, he will wake up soon." said Poseidon.

"This is only the beginning. I just wish he didn't have to have this life." Said Hestia.

"You know if he heard you say that, he would say you're wrong." said Poseidon.

Cracking a smile, Hestia said "I know."

"Let him rest, he will be fine."

Hestia kissed Perseus's forehead and the pair left the room.

 **~~~Line Break~~~**

Percy woke up in his bed in his old room. He knew it was six o'clock at night. His throat was dry and he realized he had been sweating. He looked around the room and noticed a table with a cup of water and some ambrosia net to his bed.

Percy took the cup of water and gulped it down in one swift movement. He instantly felt energized and ready to do anything. He took a piece of ambrosia and put it into his mouth and chewed on it.

The ambrosia dulled his headache and his vision cleared. Then he remembered the events that occurred leading him here.

Percy got up out of bed and went to look in the mirror in his room. Staring back at him was a twelve year old boy who had a scar on his left side of his face. He reached up to his left side of his face. He slowly brought his hand to his scar and traced where Hyperion's sword had cut him.

"You were lucky that his sword didn't go any l deeper. If it had you would have lost your left eye. You had me and your father worried sick." said a voice behind Percy.

Percy turned around to see his mother. He ran up to her and embraced her tightly. Hesitate returned the big with a smile on her face.

Percy looked up at his mother, "I'm sorry mom. I'll try to be more careful next time."

"Don't worry about it. Now let's go tell the others you have woken."

The mother and son left the room. They walked down a couple of hallways until coming into a bigger room. The rest of the gods were there and so were Briares, Cottus, and Gyges.

Briares was the first to notice them, "Percy! How are you feeling?"

Everyone stopped their conversation and turned around to see Percy and Hestia. Poseidon got up out of his seat and went up to Percy, taking him into an embrace.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yes dad. He didn't get me that badly and the next time I see him, he will learn not to mess with me." said Percy.

Poseidon smiled, "That scar does make you look cooler."

"Poseidon." scolded Hestia.

"Now that Percy is awake, what do we do now?" asked Demeter.

"Well we have to find the Elder Cyclopes that were imprisoned. I am sure they would help us." said Poseidon.

"Do we have any leads?" asked Zeus.

"I might know where they are. When we were imprisoned by the Titans, I heard them talking about them. This task is going to be a hard one. This fort is heavily defended. They have a small army defending it. I know some of the Titans rotate on watching it." said Briares.

"Then what is our plan of action?" asked Hera.

"Aren't the gods forbidden to interfere with the ancient laws?" asked Percy.

"Depends on the situation" said Hades.

"Then I guess it is going to have to be Briares, Cottus, Gyges, and I storming their fort." said Percy.

"Oh no. I don't think so young man, you have just recovered from a horrible wound, you need to rest." stated Hestia.

"I'll be fine. Plus I got these guys to watch my back also." said Percy.

"Do not worry Lady Hestia we will watch over him." said Cottus.

"Percy still needs to rest and that is final." Hestia said plainly.

"We understand your decision, but we should do this as soon as Percy is ready. I am afraid that with us being rescued, the Titans will send reinforcements." said Gyges.

"What if we draw out the Titans. You four can sneak in." said Poseidon.

"I think that would work brother." said Demeter.

"We'll go in two days." added Percy.

Hestia shot her son a look but didn't say anything because she knew if she tried to convince her son it would be a futile attempt. She just nodded her head agreeing with the plan along with her brothers and sisters.

 _Test: "Wow, even at a young age Percy was still so determined. I guess it was a trait he was born with. He shrugged off his scar as if it was nothing!"_

 _Zoe: "Percy always liked to put others before himself. If he could, he would always be willing to help others no matter what. I'm sure you have heard of his fatal flaw, loyalty."_

 _Test: "Why of course, everyone has heard. It part of what made him become a legend."_

 _Zoe: "Many of you admire it and think there is nothing wrong with that flaw, however it could have been used against him. He would destroy the world just to rescue a friend. Being overly loyal is one of the most dangerous fatal flaws to have. Do not take that lightly."_

 _Test: "I understand Zoe."_

 **AN: Sorry for the long update guys! Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave any kind of feedback, I would appreciate it.**


	4. Hiatus

Hi everyone!

Sorry, I know you were expecting this to be an update, but I have some news.

I know it has been a long time since I have updated. Life has been really busy lately. I will be placing this story on hiatus for now, but I definitely do plan on coming back to finish it. However, I do not know when that will be. This story is going on hiatus because I do not have as much time as I use to and I don't have time to write two stories at once anymore. I am going to focus on my other story Love, War, and Best Friends until that is finished. Once that is finished, I will work on this story.

I will see you guys the next time I return to this story. Thanks for understanding.

-Yoshi117


	5. Cyclops Breakout

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

 **Short AN at the bottom, please read.**

 _Test: So I'm assuming given Percy's luck, getting the Elder Cyclopses wasn't a walk in the park._

 _Zoe: Far from it, it was the first time Percy would run into Kampe._

 _Test: Yes, I've heard of his many encounters with the jailor._

 _Zoe: Sadly, one of the many enemies that would haunt him in his long life._

Today was the day. They were going to save the Cyclopes. Currently everyone was getting what they needed.

Percy got his twin xiphos from his room. He changed into a new set of his cloak and left his room. Percy walked back to the meeting room and saw the Hekatonkheires there holding the celestial bronze chains.

"Percy take these. They can be helpful in the future." said Cottus handing the chains over to Percy.

Percy took the chains. When he took them the chains connected to each other making two, five feet long chains.

"Was that suppose to happen?" asked Percy.

"We enhanced the chains. They can disconnect to make as many chains as you want or one single one. All you have to do is think how many you want, but remember the maximum length of chain you have is ten feet." said Gyges.

"Also take this. It's a belt that you can connect your chain to and hang it from your waist. There are also ten throwing knives in there that will replenish after an hour. After the mission we can teach you how to use any smaller weapon from axes to daggers because it seems you only know swords." said Briares holding out the belt.

"Thank you for this, it means a lot and it would be an honor to be trained under you three." said Percy taking the belt.

"However, the chains will have to be your bidding." said Cottus.

"That is fine." said Percy.

Percy put in the belt and noticed there was still space.

"Won't this fa-"

The belt shrunk to fit around his waist perfectly.

"The belt will grow as you do so you don't have to get a new one each time." said Gyges.

"This is so cool!" said Percy.

"Clip the chains onto the belt." said Cottus.

"When the chains are clipped to the belt, the belt shrinks the chains so they won't hang. It will keep how many chains you have, but the more of the chain you have inside the belt the slower you will be able to take them out. I'm sure however as you grow, you will be able to have the chains hang out more for quicker use." said Cottus.

"Wow you guys really put a lot of work into this." said Percy.

"This war isn't going to be an easy one, so we want you to be as prepared as possible to survive it." said Briares.

"Thanks guys." said Percy.

Hestia was the first of the gods to come back.

"Looks like you have some new toys." said the goddess.

"Yeah! And their really cool!" said Percy.

The other gods trickled into the room one by one all looking ready for battle.

"Now remember, we can't risk losing anyone standing in this room. We will try to save as many of the Elder Cyclopes as possible but we can't risk ourselves. We will need to survive if we wish to win this war." stated Zeus.

"Where is this base?" asked Poseidon.

"It's near Mount Othrys." said Briares.

"How close is it?" asked Demeter.

"I am not exactly sure number wise but I know that if we act fast enough, we can finish out task before Mount Othrys is signaled." said Briares.

"Shouldn't we destroy it?" asked Hera.

"We should if we are able to, but our priority is getting those Elder Cyclopes." said Gyges.

"Alright the plan is that we will distract and pull out the Titans while Percy and the Hekatonkheires infiltrate their base undetected." said Hestia.

"Everyone ready?" asked Zeus.

Everyone nodded their heads.

The gods grabbed onto the Hekatonkheires and Percy and flashed them near Mount Othrys.

"It east from here." said Cottus pointed towards the rising sun.

"We'll tell the cyclops to head here." stated Percy, planting a large branch in the ground with a black cloth tied onto it.

The group walked east for about one hour and thirty minutes before it came into view.

"It's right there." said Briares.

The group was able to make the outline of the structure in the dark.

"Alright you four go on ahead." said Hades.

Briares nodded signaling his brothers and Percy to followed him away from the gods. The four of them walked up to a couple of boulders and ducked down.

"Any idea where they might be?" asked Percy.

"I assume the dungeons, but I know this one has several." said Briares.

"I can make us a tunnel in." said Percy.

"Do it." said Cottus.

Percy walked from the boulders and concentrated. The ground started to part making a tunnel big enough for all of them to fit. Percy waved them over and the Hekatonkheires walked over carrying some large branches with cloth wrapped around one end.

"Torches?" asked Percy.

They nodded their heads and Percy lit each one on fire.

"Let's go." Percy said lighting his left hand on fire and pulling Solar Flare out from its sheath on his back.

The group walked into the tunnel and Percy closed the entrance behind them. They walked until there was a wall blocking them.

"Now what?" asked Percy.

"Stand back." said Gyges before he charged into the wall effectively breaking it. Thankfully there was no one around that could have heard it.

The room they busted into looked like some waiting type room. There was a large door on the other side of the room.

"Looks like that's the only way." said Cottus.

The four of them walked closer to the door. Percy reached for the door knob and put his ear to the door. He didn't hear anybody on the other side. Percy looked at the others and they nodded. Percy opened the door slowly and as quietly as possible. He peeked inside and it was dark. He opened the door fully and the four of them walked into the room. As soon as all of them were inside the door shut behind them with a clink. Cottus turned around and tried to open the door but couldn't. Then torches lit up the room revealing an arena with stands around it. The stands were filled with all sorts of monsters grinning viciously towards the group.

"Looks like we have some new fighters!" shouted a tall man on the opposite side above the arena on a balcony. "Those Cyclopes were getting pretty boring too."

"They knew we were coming." growled Percy.

"Now let's begin round one." said the man.

The doors under the man's balcony swung open. A loud roar emitted from the dark room. Percy pulled Maelstrom out from its other sheathe and got into a defensive stance. The Hekatonkheires made one hundred fists.

Out came bursting out of the doors was a DRAKON. The drakon was fifty feet long and a twenty foot wing span. It's was midnight black with glowing red eyes. It ran up stopping twenty feet away from the group examining them.

"I've never seen a drakon like this before." said Percy looking at said monster warily.

"I don't know where they found it, but this breed is an ancient one. It also means it's much more powerful so be careful." said Cottus.

The drakon roared again and ran towards them. Cottus and Percy dodged to the left while Gyges and Briares dodged to the right. Gyges swung at it with his torch at the drakon breaking it in the process. It annoyed it more than harm it. Percy took the opportunity to run and jump onto the drakon and stab it with both of his swords.

The twin swords made a clink sound against the drakon's hide. The drakon swung its body and sent Percy flying into the ground a few yards away. He slowly got up and collected himself.

"What are we going to do? It's skin is impenetrable!" said Percy.

"It has to have a weak spot somewhere." said Briares.

"I'm betting on the eyes and mouth." said Gyges.

"That could work." said Percy.

"Percy be ready, we'll distract it and you stab it in its eyes." said Cottus.

Percy nodded his head. The three brothers ran towards the drakon. Percy crept towards the back of the monster. The Hekatonkheires were swinging their remaining torches. They were making sure to stay a fair distance from it. Percy put his twin swords back into their sheathes and pulled two throwing knife from his belt.

He ran towards the drakon as fast as he could and leapt onto its back again. He made his way to the head and stabbed one knife in each eye. The monster roared in pain. Percy pushed them as far in as he could. Seeing that it was a s far they could go, Percy heated up the metal with his hands. The drakon started to thrash around and jerk violently. The drakon was screeching in pain. Percy held on for as long as he could and kept melting the daggers. Cottus and Briares took this opportunity and shoved their torches down the drakon's throat effectively choking it.

Meanwhile Percy had fully melted the throwing knives and jumped off the drakon and joined the others. The drakon jerked around for a bit before dropping dead.

"Very impressive, though you did kill my pet. For that you shall die. Get them." said the tall broad man ordering the monsters in the stands to attack them. He then left arena.

The monsters sitting in the stands started hissing and roaring. One by one they all equipped their weapons.

"Get ready!" said Percy.

That's when all hell broke lose.

All types of monsters swarmed the four figures. Each one protected each other working like a well oiled machine. It may have been a short time, but to others it would look like Percy and the Hekatonkheires had been fighting alongside each other for years despite Percy's age.

Percy slashed and stabbed any monster that came near. The Hekatonkheires kept on crushing monsters. There was no end to the hellhounds, empousa, laistrygonian giants, and centaurs.

"Percy raise us!" yelled Cottus as he smashed a hellhound.

Listening to what Cottus told him, Percy raised the ground around them bringing them up on a fifteen foot platform.

"That won't save you puny god spawns!" hissed an empousa.

"Now what?" asked Percy.

"We sho-"

There was a large monster flying towards them. Nothing Percy had ever seen before.

"Kampe!" growled Gyges.

"Who?" asked Percy.

"She's the jailor of us and the Elder Cyclopes. We were suppose to be supervised by her at our next location but you rescued us. The past times we had her it was miserable." explained Cottus.

"Then let's kill her." said Percy creating large icicles from the moisture in the air and shooting them at her.

She dodged all of them and was getting closer.

Briares backed up to edge, "I'll distract her, take care of the rest." He ran and jumped off the platform just as Kampe got close.

Briares sent Kampe spiraling to the floor and he two of them skidded across the floor.

"Well let's do this." said Cottus before jumping down followed by Gyges.

"Am I the only sane one." Percy said with a sigh.

Percy jumped down on the opposite direction. As soon as his feet connected with the ground, Percy used the momentum to create and earthquake. The earthquake caused all the monsters surrounding Percy to fall over. Taking advantage of this Percy quickly stabbed a few empousa and hellhounds. Percy charged the horde of monsters in front of him. His body was working by itself. Within a couple of minutes, Percy was covered with golden dust all over the place around him. He surveyed the area around him and saw more monsters coming out of the entrances in the stands. Cottus and Briares were now fighting Kampe while Gyges was still fighting the rest of the monsters.

Percy ran to help Gyges. Percy quickly took out a throwing knife and threw it at a hellhound right about to bite Gyges from behind.

"Thanks." said Gyges as Percy came up to him.

The pair watched each others back, killing anything that came close.

"We have to do something about those entrances." said Percy.

"I was just thinking the same thing." said Gyges.

"I'll take the right side, you go left." said Percy.

Percy ran off the the right side stands lifting himself with the ground to get up to the stands. Percy sheathed his twin swords onto his back and shot a torrent of fire from both his hands. All the monsters within range of the fire were burnt to a crisp. Percy got to the first entrance and caused it to cave in on itself. Percy proceeded to do the same with the rest of the entrances. He looked across the room to see Gyges finishing up.

He looked back to check on Briares and Cottus to see how their fight was going. Briares had some nasty cuts on him with a green liquid seeping from the cuts. Cottus was limping, but other than that he was fine. Percy pulled out his xiphos and jumped into a shadow behind him, teleporting himself to the shadow on the ceiling above Kampe. He slowed time around him as he descended to make sure she wouldn't move as fast. He held his swords in an ice pick grip. As Percy landed on her, he stabbed her in the back with both of his swords.

Kampe hissed in pain and shook Percy off. Seeing she was occupied with the distraction Cottus landed a couple of left and right hooks to Kampe's face. She retaliated by spraying poison in him causing him to back off.

It was a three on one fight. Briares had to back off from sustaining too much damage. Percy, Cottus, and Gyges had circled around her. Seeing that she couldn't do anything she charged at Percy. Percy slowed down time as she flew towards him. He rolled to the right while throwing two more knives at her. They hit their mark in the side of her. Kampe growled in frustration.

"We need to end this quick. I'm tiring from using my powers too much." said Percy so that only Cottus and Gyges could hear while sweating heavily.

"Brother let's hold her down. Percy get ready to chain her down." said Cottus.

Cottus and Gyges ran towards her. Cottus swung at her but Kampe dodged it. However she wasn't quick enough to see Gyges' arms. His punches connected causing Kampe to stumble. The two Hekatonkheires wrestled her scimitars from her hands and held her down.

"Percy now!" yelled Cottus.

Percy flung his chains over Kampe and used the earth to bind them in. Kampe couldn't do anything against the celestial bronze chains. She tried everything but couldn't get out. The two Hekatonkheires let go of her and dropped from exhaustion. Percy lit his xiphos on fire and walked over to Kampe. As he got closer and closer he increased the heat until the fire started to turn blue. He was able to see the blue fire licking the celestial bronze metal of his swords in Kampe's eyes. He lifted both arms and sliced her head off while the intensity of the fire evaporating the golden dust of the head instantly. The rest of her body turned to gold dust as well. Percy put the fire out of his swords and put them in their sheathes.

"Now it should take her longer time to reform without as much dust." said Percy.

He saw Kampe's scimitars a few feet away and decided to go pick them up. He picked them up and it fit perfectly in each hands. He took some experimental swings and deemed them good swords. The poison that covered them was a bonus. Percy turned to look at his friends.

They were drinking some nectar from their flasks. "You guys alright?" asked Percy walking over to them.

"It was a good idea to bring some nectar." said Briares. His cuts had closed up and in time would heal and leave some scars.

Percy took a swig of nectar from his flask and sat down next to them feeling a bit rejuvenated. "Well we should keep going as soon as you guys are ready." said Percy.

"Give us five minutes. We'll be ready by then." said Cottus.

This gave Percy some time to look over his new toys. He noticed the poison didn't seem to lose itself.

Interrupting him from his thoughts, Gyges said, "The wielder can make the poison disappear or reappear onto the sword. When it cuts into someone or something, the poison spreads into their body."

"You seem to know a lot about these swords, but thanks for telling me." replied Percy.

"A lot of firsthand experience." grumbled Briares.

"We should get going." said Gyges getting up. "We don't know how much longer the gods can hold out."

The rest of them got up and started walking towards the doors the drakon came in through. The doors wouldn't budge one bit.

"Now what?" asked Percy.

"We go through the doors Atlas went through." said Cottus.

"That was Atlas?" asked a shocked Percy.

"Yep that's him. The general of Kronos' army." said Cottus.

"Can you bring us up there?" asked Briares.

Percy lifted the ground they were on up to the balcony Atlas had stood on. The four of them went through the doors with ease.

"The only good thing about him is that he isn't the brightest Titan out there." said Percy.

The group walked down the path the doors had led to. The corridors were made aesthetically appealing much to the surprise of the group. The four walked until they came up to a room with multiple entrances.

"Now what?" asked Cottus.

"Should we split up?" asked Percy.

"No, it's too dangerous. They know we're here." replied Gyges.

"Then we pick one and hope for the best." stated Briares.

They surveyed each entrance not being able to tell the difference due to them all looking the same.

"I think we should go down the one all the way to the right." stated the green eyed boy.

No objections were made causing the group to go down the path all the way to the right. They came into a forge that was left unattended.

"Shall I burn everything here?" inquired Percy.

"Let's get far enough first." replied Cottus.

The group went towards the way they came.

"Do it." said Cottus.

Percy concentrated and tried to make the lava in the forge burn everything but it was resisting him.

"I don't think so boy." said a familiar voice.

The group turned to see Hyperion standing there with his golden armor and sword.

"What? Want to get beat by a kid again?" taunted Percy.

"You insufferable brat. Come here and I'll show you who's going to be the one to get beat." growled Hyperion.

Percy was about to unsheathe his xiphos but a pair of hands stopped him. Percy turned around to see Gyges the one holding his arms.

"Go and find the Elder Cyclopes. We will buy you enough time. Don't worry about us." whispered Gyges.

"But-"

"No, now go." ordered Gyges.

Percy nodded and spun in his heels running out of the forge. He could hear the sounds of battle going on behind him but he did not stop running. Percy got back to the room with all the entrances and ran to another hall. This time there were stairs further down the hall. They led downstairs. Percy ran down multiple flights of stairs before getting greeted by cell bars and one eyed monsters.

"Are you the Elder Cyclopes?" asked Percy.

"And if we are?" replied the closest one.

"We need your help to against the Titans. The gods have already allied with the Hekatonkheires. They are currently here fighting off Hyperion." explained Percy.

"Let us out and we will help you. The Titans are evil beings that must be stopped." answered the same cyclopes.

"Ok, well my name is Perseus, but call me Percy. What's yours?" asked Percy.

"We do not have names under Titan rule." replied he cyclops.

"Well we're going to change that. You're allies of the gods and fight for them so you have the freedom to have names." said Percy.

"Thank you. We will discuss such things later. First you must free us." said the cyclops.

"Stand back." ordered Percy grabbing the bar with both hands. He lit his hands on fire and concentrated. The flames started to flicker between blue and orange. Finally they changed blue, effectively heating up the two bars he was holding even more. He spread the bars wide enough for the cyclops to get through one at a time. Percy was sweating heavily and stood aside for the cyclops to come through.

"Now what?" asked the cyclops that had been talking to Percy the entire time.

"You know the arena they had you fight in?" asked Percy.

"Yes." replied the cyclops.

Go through there. Once you get to the other side where the entrance is, there should be a hole in the wall that leads to a tunnel. Once you get out of the tunnel head directly West. It should be a hour and half walk. I've planted a branch with balcony cloth tied to it so you'll know the spot." explained Percy.

"Once again, thank you for this. We will gladly fight alongside the gods for rescuing us." said he cyclops before leading the rest to the spot.

Percy rushed back to the forge to check on his friends. By the time he got back the forge was completely destroyed. Laying sprawled across the floor on opposite ends were Cottus and Gyges severely injured.

"Cottus! Gyges!" Percy screamed running over to each to see if they were alive as well as pouring some nectar into their mouths.

"Where's Briar-" Percy was cut off my and loud crash coming from the room next door. "Hole on you two, I'll be back." said Percy before getting up to investigate the noise.

When perch entered the room he saw Briares taking a beating. Hyperion had some nasty injuries, but none of compared to what the three Hekatonkheires had endured.

"Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have left them!" swore Percy in his mind.

Just as Hyperion was about to strike Briares, Percy took out two throwing knives in each hand and threw them at Hyperion, effectively drawing his attention.

"Well isn't it the little brat. Come to lose your other eye this time?" taunted the titan.

"We'll see who's going to lose their eye when I'm done with you!" Percy yelled pulling out his xiphoses. Hyperion matched Percy taking a offensive with his long sword.

Hyperion started to close the twenty yard gap. Percy made sure his defense was solid. This time he wouldn't lose. As Hyperion closed the gap to around ten yards, he stopped running. Percy was confused but never let his guard down. He noticed Hyperion's facial expression change from one to annoyance to anger.

"You're lucky little child. We will meet again on the battlefield and time that I will kill you." he announced threateningly before disappearing in a golden flash. Percy was confused. What could make the titan just leave like that. He looked around to make sure that Hyperion had actually left. Once Percy was sure it was safe he ran over to Briares. Briares was bleeding from his wounds. It was a good thing Percy had got there when he did. Percy pulled out his flask of nectar and outed some down Briares's throat. The lesser wounds started to close, but the more serious injures would need better medical treatment and time to heal.

Cottus and Gyges came stumbling in, supporting each other as they walked.

"Where's the damn titan?" asked Gyges looking around.

"I'm not sure where he went. We were about to fight, but then he just left." explained Percy.

"Let get out of here." said Cottus quietly, but just loud enough for them to hear.

Cottus and Gyges helped Briares up and they started walking towards the way they came through. When they got to the tunnel they used to get in, Percy sealed it back. Percy prayed to all the gods to let them know they got the Elder Cyclopses out and were going to meet them at the rendezvous point. Then Percy concentrated really hard. Using both his powers over the earth and fire, he caused a colossal earthquake and had the lava sweep through a majority of the base. Percy nearly fainted once he was finished.

"Don't push yourself too hard kid. You've done enough today." whispered Briares who was quiet the entire time until now.

Percy nodded and drank the last sip of nectar from his flask. When they started to walk again, Percy got confirmation from Demeter. She said they were going to meet them there. They were able to do some heavy damage to the titans, but now without sustaining damage themselves. Percy was worried for the gods, but most importantly his mother and father. He hope they were all ok. Percy only confirmed to Demeter that he got her message as he didn't want to distract her if she was still fighting.

When Percy and the Hekatonkheires arrived at the clearing, they could see all the cyclopses keeping a lookout. At that moment Percy didn't realize how many Elder Cyclopses there were really. Percy couldn't tell roughly, but he was sure there was more than that could fit in that cell they were being kept in.

Just then, the gods appeared in a golden light. Poseidon looked the worst. To say he looked bad was an understatement. He had cuts and gashes all over his body, his armor was soaked in golden ichor, and he could barely stand. Hestia was supporting him, keeping him up. Hestia had some cuts and flesh wounds but nothing too serious. Zeus and Hades were pretty beat up too. Like their brother, golden ichor stained their armor. Hades and a large slash going across his torso, from his right shoulder to left hip. Thankfully his armor absorbed most of the damage. Zeus had a bunch of flesh wounds, some were just cuts while others were deep slashes. His right eye was starting to swell. Hera, like her sister Hestia was in better shape than their brothers but not by much. Her body was littered with cuts. Finally, Demeter clutched her left arm. On closer inspection, Percy could tell it was broken. Said goddess had a ton of cuts and scrapes all over her body. She did however have a long deep slice going down her right arm.

"Dad! What happened?" asked Percy, running over to his weak looking father.

"We will explain later, for now we must leave immediately. We don't want the titans knowing where we are going." said Hestia.

"Form even groups around each of us." Hera ordered the Elder Cyclopses. Percy watched as the Elder Cyclopses formed five different circles around each god. Poseidon didn't have the power to teleport all these cyclopses by himself. Once everyone was ready, they shimmered in a golden light and disappeared from the clearing.

When Percy opened his eyes, he was back at their hideout.

"Elder Cyclopses, please wait here while we attend to our wounded. We will debrief after. Thank you." Hestia said calmly before leading Poseidon out of the room. The other gods and Hekatonkheires followed shortly after.

"Go Perseus. Make sure your family is ok." said the Elder Cyclops Percy had been talking with before. Percy nodded and went over to the medical wing.

Percy ran over to his dad who had fallen unconscious. The smaller wounds had already began to close up.

"We've given him some nectar and poured it on the more serious wounds. I don't know how much it will help, but if you could summon water for him and put it over his wounds, maybe it'll do something." said Hestia walking over to Percy with bandages.

Percy nodded and concentrated really hard. Percy felt the familiar tug in his gut and water erupted from the ground. Percy directed this to his father's laying form and wrapped him in it. Poseidon's body absorbed the water and some of the more serious wounds started to heal with the help of nectar.

"Wrap him in these." said Hestia before walking over to attend the other gods. Percy watched his mother in amazement as she walked away. How could she be so calm? If he was alone, he would've freaked out because of the condition his father was in.

Percy turned his attention back to his father. He took the bandages and started to wrap them around the wounds that hadn't closed. Golden ichor started to stain them a bit, but there was nothing else that could be done besides letting him rest.

Percy turned to check on the other gods. All of them had been treated except Demeter who was being now by Hestia. The other gods had fallen asleep from exhaustion and their wounds on he beds. The Hekatonkheires seemed fine helping each other out.

Percy walked over and watched as Hestia's hands glowed orange and fixed Demeter's broken arm and minor cuts.

"What was that mom?" Percy asked curiously as he had never seen his mom do that before.

"The power of the hearth has more power than to harm Percy. I can heal minor wounds and heal broken bones instantly. However, if it is serious wounds that need proper medical attention then I cannot help." the explained Hestia.

Percy's eyes widened as he took in the new information.

"What now?" Percy asked.

"Now, the three of us and maybe Hekatonkheires if they're up to it can debrief the Elder Cyclopses." said Demeter. "Why don't you go ask them while we finish up here." she continued.

Percy nodded and walked over to the three.

"How are you guys holding up?" Percy asked.

"We'll be fine with some rest. Glad you came when you did." said Briares.

"Couldn't let you escape me so easily." Percy said with a smile.

"Of course not." Briares said smiling back.

"Are you guys able to help Demeter, mom, and I debrief the Elder Cyclopses?" asked Percy.

"Sure. We'll meet you there in a bit. You don't have to wait for us to start. I'm sure they're a bit anxious." said Gyges.

Percy nodded and walked back over to his mom and Demeter.

"They'll help, but they said to start without them. They need a bit." Percy informed the two goddesses.

"Well we should get going then." said Hestia. The two goddesses started walking toward the doors with Percy trailing behind.

Percy stopped at the door and turned around and surveyed everything. The gods may have taken a heavy beating, but this marked the beginning of the end. The end of the Titan rule over Earth. The gods had allies now and with these allies they were going to bring upon a new age, a better one.

With that final thought, Percy turned around and ran to catch up to his mother and aunt.

 _Test: Was it truly the beginning of the end for the rule of the Titans?_

 _Zoe: Yes, with the help of the Elder Cyclopses, the gods got their symbols of powers._

 _Test: Like Zeus's Master Bolt and Poseidon's trident?_

 _Zoe: Correct._

 _Test: You said that the gods didn't know about mortals and such, how long does it take them to learn about them?_

 _Zoe: Well actually, not that long after they freed the Elder Cyclopses._

 **AN: So I know this story was on hiatus for a long time, but its still not officially off of hiatus. Like I said a while back that I would continue this story once I finish my other story. Well I am almost done with my other story and had been writing this chapter here and there so I thought I'd post it just to give you guys and girls a little something to read for now. Feel free to check out my other story if you want.**

 **And as always, please leave a review because any feedback is welcome, good or bad. Give me some suggestions for things you may want to see in the story that I could put in.**


End file.
